chowderbiographyfandomcom-20200214-history
Shnitzel
Radda Radda" -Shnitzel'Shnitzel' is a rock monster that works in Mung Daal's catering company as a chef, he is strong but he is often stuck cleaning. In the episode the Lead Farfel he loses his strength and Chowder and Mung both say that he is completely useless without his superhuman strength. Shnitzel often annoyed by Chowder's actions. Shnitzel's vocabulary consists of one word "Radda", though every one knows what he is saying. He has shown instances where he will say words in English. In Gazpacho Stands Up, he says "ok" before he begins telling his jokes, sees Mung Daal, Chowder, and Truffles, and smashes through the wall. Also, in Hey Hey It's Knishmas!, when Mung reveals his tail, he says "Oh my Radda!" Also when he was taken away by the security due to Chowder playing annoyingly to the person at the back of them he says "Aw radda radda." Also in Trouble with Truffles, he speaks normally English for a short time. He is one of the major Characters in the Show. http:// Shnitzel is always grouchy and complaining about the messes that Chowder makes, due to his grouchy personality, Chowder always states that he has to make a poo. Shnitzel does not have much of a sense of humor, (Chowder and Mung say his sense of humor is "too dry"). Despite the fact that Shnitzel is grouchy and always complaining, Shnitzel is not considered "mean." Shnitzel has a heart for Mung, Truffles and Chowder. He turns depressed if one of them goes missing or if he thinks they have died. In Shnitzel Quits he agrees to come back to Mung Daal's Catering after Chowder offers the first thing he and Chowder ever made together (an old rotten pudding cup). http:// See Shnitzel Quits http:// *He has a 'dry' sense of humor. *The only time when he's happy is in fivesday. *He has a girlfriend who is a pink real rock. *He proved his true strength in Shniztel and the Lead Farfel. *In some episodes, it reveals that he wears pink underwear. *Shnitzel is named after a German breaded-meat dish, but the correct spelling of that dish is Schnitzel. (The character's name is missing the C) *There are a handful of times in Season 2 that Shnitzel says other words besides "Radda" *The only sentences he says that we can understand is "Yeah, I'm so calm. Now the audience can finally understand me. Yo! My name's Shnitzel. ALL RIGHT!" in the episode, Trouble with Truffles. *He dressed up like Godzilla in The BLT's *He wears two aprons. *He is the second toughest guy Chowder knows inGazpacho Fights Back. *He swears a lot as reveled in Shnitzel quits. *In Dinner Theater, Shniztel is revealed to have a twin brother. *In the Chowder theme song, Shnitzel says, "ya share a big piece with everyone." *Shnitzel has a allergic reaction to cinnamini. *He hates Thrice Cream, possibly meaning he is lactose intolerant. *Endive is known to have a crush on him. *He believes in Knish Krinkle, and even has an extremely long list of presents that he wants. *He doesn't flush the toilet as revealed in Endive's Dirty Secret. Category:charecters